Hitoshimi Chitaiyō
Hitoshimi Chitaiyou (血太陽の星明り, "Hitoshimi of the Red Sun") Is an incredibly powerful Swordswoman who is reputely so talented in her art that she's never once made use of her Fang in battle, relying instead on her superiour swordsmanship to defeat her enemies - she's also noted for her great chastity which leads her to brutally kill any man who looks twice in her direction. Something which, due to her somewhat petite and vulnerable frame happens altogether all too often for her comfort; which in turn has lead to there being a vast number of corpses left in her wake wherever she travels. Her great physical provess has stemmed from the fact that she like certain others have found the means to compress her Spiritual Energy to such a degree that she's capable of attacking with tremendous ferocity while risking little to no damage to her person as she dances trough conflict like a true goddess. Appearance Standing at a measly 5'4 feet in height Hitoshimi outwardly appears petite, weak and quite sickly - this illusion of weakness and vulnerability is nothing but a facade though; as beneath the pale skin and melancholic stare lies a goddess of battle - known to have slaughtered thousands of Hollows and Shinigami alike with her blade: Hitoshimi's normal attire consists of a short but particularily beautiful Kimono which is made of crimson silk and embroidered with Japanese motifs and such, she also wears a type of white wrapping on her thin arms as well as long separate bell-sleeves; she also wears a traditional Obi-sash which is pink in color and immaculately embroidered with motifs of famous Japanese battles and mythical figures - the sash itself being tied in such a manner as to create the illusion of a myriad of cherry blossoms. She also wears a large hairpin that is shaped like a beautiful violet butterfly with long tailfeathers that serves to accentuate her vulnerable appearance. Hitoshimi's most unusual traits would be her five foot long Nodachi that she's known to wield with tremendous skill and proficiency and with a single hand; her second most astounding feature would be the sheer length of her hair which dances about her in combat and which reaches all the way down to her ankles. Personality﻿ ﻿Equipment Ōhininyō (王妃刃傷, "Queen of Carnage"): Is the Fang that Hitoshimi carries around, and to this date she has been the only known wielder of it which seems to indicate that she's indeed very old and has been around since the founding of the Seven Fangs in question: The Fang in question takes the appearance of an 5'7 feet long Nodachi that she carries around with her at all times - it is to this date the only Fang who has never been seen or whos abilities are not known - although it appears that the blade is insanely sharp as it is known to cut clean trough most barriers and defenses - although that might also be attributed to Hitoshimi's flawless swordsmanship and skill. Powers & Abilities Compressed Spiritual Energy: Hitoshimi has compressed the entirety of her Spiritual Energy into a single spark; this little spark though while making her power seem so low that it is equivalent to the power of an Academy Student or normal Soul is actually incredibly dense and focused and is known to be the reason that her physical provess is as tremendous as it is, due to the fact that it is compressed so neatly almost no one have ever managed to discern the true depths of her power and those few who managed to do so, have all been slaughtered by Hitoshimi herself in order to keep it secret; to defeat her, it is imperative that the assailant knows the true depths of her energy. Immense Durability: Thanks to her compressed Reiatsu - Hitoshimi is incredibly durable and is capable of taking powerful attacks head on and emerge with minor injuries, she states herself that her skin is tougher and harder than any Arrancars Hierro and while this has not been proven it is known that very few can do her bodily harm without resorting to extreme force - it is speculated that someone who is capable of discerning the full power of her compressed Reiatsu may be fit to wound her although that has not yet happened; either that or those who have discovered those secrets were incapable of beating her anyhow. Immense Speed: As a result of compressing her Reiatsu to such tremendous degrees, Hitoshimi has forsaken Shunpo in favor of her own natural speed ---which is noted to rival that of the Flash Goddess herself, this doesn't only relate to movement speed but also the speed of her attacks - which are known to be so fast that they appear as a blurr to all but the keenest of eyes; and even then her attacks are known to be notoriously difficult to dodge due to the extreme length of her Nodachi, it is also known that even her hand and arm movements leaves afterimages which further confuses the enemy as they forced to deduce which of the many attacks are the real one: Hitoshimi is known to frequently dissapear and reappear in battle and she has developed something of a routine to create several tangible afterimages every few steps in order to confuse the opponent - these afterimages aren't clones however and they vanish of their own accord after a few moments. Immense Strength: Due to her compressed Reiatsu; Hitoshimi's strength is bordering on the insane as she's fit to easily devastate the sorrounding area with every slash from her blade; resulting in waves of pure pressure that are fit to cleave trough the unwary opponent - furthermore she's been known to inflict aggravated injuries upon her opponents with a single slash. ﻿ Category:Female Category:Seven Fangs Category:Rogue Shinigami